carringtonfandomcom-20200215-history
Dark Days in Unity
Dark Days in Unity is a Brunanter television series on Channel 5. Taking place in 1970s Koningstad, during the height of Barzona Libre's terror years, it follows a family in the city. It is one of the highest-rated series in Brunant. Plot 16 April 1977: 18 people are injured and one killed in a Barzona Libre attack on Ambroos Station, Koningstad. Dark Days in Unity follows the Robinson family during this period of terror from 1977 to 1983. The series looks at regular family life, though with the shadow of the terror over them. Trying to continue with their normal lives at work, at home and in school, they do everthing to maintain a sense of normalcy in these tense years. All the while, the conflicts and effects of BL's conflict and the police response come to their doorstep. Neighbors are rounded up as suspected BL members, the father is interrogated as a suspect and his daughter's boyfriend is later revealed to be a young BL member. Likewise, BL come to the house expecting the father's support, and when he will not join them, their house becomes the site of a bomb attack. Through the attempted jailbreak of Sebastian Encines in 1978, bomb attacks on government officials and the 1983 assassination plots on the king and Prime Minister, the family must keep together and stay strong through these difficult years. Season 1 Season 1 aired in 2010 and 2011 (1977). The Robinsons lead a mostly normal life until one day in April 1977, when Barzona Libre launch a bomb attack in Koningstad injuring a dozen people. After this the life around them is completely changed. Gone are the quiet routines of before and in come the armed soldiers and police knocking on doors. The Robinsons left Cape Cross in the early 1970s due to the rise in violence in their home town as well as for work opportunities in the capital. Season 2 Season 1 aired in 2011 and 2012 (1978) . Kate, now 16, begins dating a local boy called Mateus. He is one of those rebel bad-boys which attracts her to him, though her family is less enthusiastic. A neighbor sees him with local criminals and is sure he is an evil person. When Kate's parents find out, they demand she leave him but as the episode progresses she and her parents end up fighting and falling out, and in the season finale she runs off with him. Season 3 Season 1 aired in 2012 and 2013 (1979). Kate is off with Mateus, who she believes to just have been misunderstood by everyone. It is only later that he tells her hs is with Barzona Libre and wants her to join him in "liberating" his people by joining. Kate is shocked and despite her love for him does not want to join. It is only when a police raid their house that she finally realizes she wants to return to her family. Kate's dissappearance has left her family in ruins. With the police suspecting she is off with a BL member, John is question by the authorities as a suspected BL member as friends and neighbors begin to point fingers. Grandmother develops cancer just when she is needed most at home. Season 4 Season 1 aired in 2013 and 2014 (1980). Grandmother dies of cancer. Barzona Libre members come to the Robinsons's doorstep, expecting support from their family. John flatly refuses to be involved in terror and soon BL begin to threaten the family. Cast and charcters Category:TV shows Category:Channel 5